Loveable Idiot
by Splat Danger
Summary: Matsuda shows up to work drunk//what are Aizawa's feelings for our cute little Matsu?-well, other than irritation? // humor/romance/SLASH!
1. harmless flirt ver 1

**Anime/manga: **Death Note  
**Pairing: **AizaMatsu (hey, dont knock it til you read it!)  
**rating: M** for mature moment. oh, and aizawa's language.  
WARNING: if you do not like the pairing, do not click!  
**-**  
Day after day, everyone in task force headquarters wondered if Matsuda was just becoming more stupid and dumb as the days went by. With every time Matsuda screwed up on something big, the reprimanding was either on L, soichiro, or Aizawas shoulders- though mostly the latter dealt the most-. they never DID wonder how Matsuda was ever punished~ ((ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!)) -k yah it is-_-

* * *

\ The task force was having yet another one of those days where _nothing_ was being completed, and no new ideas were formed ((there had not been many of these kinds of days, only three at the most, and Not in a row)) but nevertheless, whenever it was like this, Aizawa couldn't help but to feel like it was a mistake coming back to work for the task force. Then again, it was a mistake to leave, too.

He sighed, looking around at the room which most of the members of the KTF were currently in, looking closesly at the monitors just like how L was doing. Aizawa quirked an eyebrow as he noticed that the youngest of the team was gone...

Ah well, thought Aizawa, he was probably just on a bathroombreak or something. He turned his head and tried to focus on the screen that light and L and yagami were currently watvhing carefully, but he had other things on his mind. He has for a wile, actaully, and the only other person who knew about them was Matsuda, and maybe L could have guessed, but just didnt seem to care.

His wife had taken his daughter with her and left him, even though he left the task force for her in the first place. He was fairly depressed for a good two weeks or so, but Matsuda had been the one to force him out of his house and come along with him to a few late night bars in town. It was fun, even Aizawa couldnt help but to laugh sometimes....He never really did give that guy enough credit.

He glanced back and focused as Soichiro pointed out some more data that the three genius' have gathered. Everyone else was average, and below that was misa amane, and---

*SLAM!* "**TOTO MATSUI IS HEEEERRRREEEE~~~!!!!!"**

Aizawa (and practically everyone except L) sweatdropped as they looked over to see Matsuda, clearly stumbling over his own feet as he came into the room. Aizawa wondered how he managed to get in looking like that. Aizawa could faintly hear L asking this same question to watari, who muttered back something or other like 'i thought he was beaten up'.

Just then Matsuda stumbled and tripped right over the small coffee table with a crash,"ugh..yeah, thats how he's been getting beaten up all night",grumbled Aizawa, while L said calmly,"we should send him home immediatly before he breaks somethi-"

practically barked at Matsuda , yelling as he asked _why _Matsuda apparantly thought it was a good idea to show up to work drunk and was about to walk over to him, when Aizawa put out his arm out in front of him.  
"I got it, I got it..",aizawa looked in between the three, and nodded. They looked back at Matsuda one more time before they sighed and returned back to whatever the Hell they were talking bout beforehand. He walked over to where Matsuda was currently layed, not looking like thay were making any plans to get up off the floor. Aizawa sighed, leaning downwards and hooking his arms around the younger mans shoulders to try and get him to stand up on his own, with no prevail. Matsuda just found his lack of ability to stand up hilarious, and sniggered, and would have collapsed again, if his arm wasnt draped across Aizawa's shoulders at the time.

Aizawa groaned at the strong scent of alchohol coming from Matsuda's clothing, and at how stupid he was being at the moment. He led him out of the main art of the task force, and heard misa start giggling as the doors closed,"kyaaa! Dont hit me, Aizawa-chaaan~!",he mock screamed as they walked further down the hallway, and couldnt resist laughing again as he hugged him closer.

"what?-will you shut the hell up?!",Aizawa repremanded , pushing them away from him, but still keeping their arm on their shoulder so that they wouldnt fall over. Matsuda just continued sniggering, pretty much the whole way out of the building and to Aizawa's car.

As Aizawa started the car up, matsuda buckled up clumsily, and then flicked on the radio. Everything was fine until a face paced drumming started on the speakers, and Aizawa widened his eyes as matsuda screamed,"**CALL ME~!!!!! zOMG! I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!**"

After he regained control of the car, ignoring the honking of the car behind him, he scowled. Matsuda was singing to his right in the passanger seat, oblivious to the almost crash that just occured. "CALLME! call me- MY LOoOoOve, CALL ME, CALL ME,call me~ ANYTIME!!!!!~",matsuda sang horribly, dancing around in his seat. Aizawa was amazed a grown man could be happily singing to this like Matsuda was doing now. "Ugh, shut up matsuda!",he turned off the radio.

Matsuda pouted, leaning over and getting _way, way,_ too close in Aizawa's personal space,"please..?",he asked, somehow able to pull off the puppy-dog look, even in his drunken stupor. Matsudas breathe was softly brushng on Aizawa's cheek, makingg him unwillingly redden.

"hell no",Aizawa stated firmly, trying to ignore them, but that was pretty hard to do when they were only an inch away from his face. Matsuda repeated,"awww~ Aizawa~ I just wanna listen to it! I promise not to sing!",he was going to reach over and flick the radio back on, but just then Aizawa had to swerve out of the way of the car that had just been honking at them only a few short minutes ago,"DAMN--"

Aizawa _would_ have pursuited the car that had made him sweve, if not for Matsuda accidentally losing his balance, and in their clumsiness, rush to not fall over making his hand land right on Aizawa's thigh. He gasped at the touch and Matsuda realized his mistake and quickly sat back down properly in his seat,"gah! Whoopssie!",he blushed, looking away.

if he hadnt known better, Aizawa woud have thought that bastard was smiling.

After only a few seconds of quietness, the radio was turned back on, and Matsuda cheered, and Aizawa sighed. At least it was batter than awkward silence, or the voice in his head asking himself,_'what was that..?_'.

Matsuda was laughing his ass off over nothing as the song ended, along with their singing."wait, your house was on the next block, wasn't it?",Aizawa asked them, looking between the road and his friend. "aya!",Matsuda nodded, his blush showing on his face as he answered. Aizawa nodded,"Alright...",and turned down the road, his mind fighting to stay off the topic of Matsuda. He knew that he had swerved, but he swore that the car didnt turn _that_ much, did it? He glanced at Matduda ever few soconds as he asked himself this. _'did they...no. They didnt do that on purpose...why would i even think that?'_, and soon he was pulling up into the driveway, and as he opened the door and had to _help_ Matsuda firgure out his own keys, he wondered,'_if it was.....on purpose...was it just a drunk moment..?'_

Matsuda had one hand on the wall at all times as he walked into the house bafore grabbing Aizawa's shoulder and saying loudly,"kyaaaaa~ whys the porch all spinny?", making Aizawa sigh,"No more drinky on work nights for you..",he put his arm around their shoulder as well, and Aizawa hoped to god that they were blushing because of the booze and not other reasons.

He walked over into Matsuda's living room, and they giggled, as both their hands were around Aizawa's neck, making them sweatdrop and quickly shove them onto the couch,"There. Get some sleep. No drinking before workdays",he scolded them, his pissed-off nature taking over again."ahww. but-",he pouted,"I only had two beers last night."

---------------

**A/N**:(bwahahaha, for i am evil. Am i crazy for shipping these two, or did ANYONE ELSE think of this? Am i crazy? oh yeah, and comments are crunchy. please type one^^?)


	2. Dirty Matsu ver 2

**Anime/manga: **Death Note  
**Pairing: **AizaMatsu (hey, dont knock it til you read it!)  
**rating: M** for smut. oh, and aizawa's language.  
WARNING: if you do not like the pairing, do not click!  
**-**  
Day after day, everyone in task force headquarters wondered if Matsuda was just becoming more stupid and dumb as the days went by. With every time Matsuda screwed up on something big, the reprimanding was either on L, soichiro, or Aizawas shoulders- though mostly the latter dealt the most-. they never DID wonder how Matsuda was ever punished~ ((ITs not what you think!!!!0 ok it is -_-

~~~~~~~~~~VERSION 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The task force was having yet another one of those days where _nothing_ was being completed, and no new ideas were formed ((there had not been many of these kinds of days, only three at the most, and Not in a row)) but nevertheless, whenever it was like this, Aizawa couldn't help but to feel like it was a mistake coming back to work for the task force. Then again, it was a mistake to leave, too.

He sighed, looking around at the room which most of the members of the KTF were currently in, looking closesly at the monitors just like how L was doing. Aizawa quirked an eyebrow as he noticed that the youngest of the team was gone...

Ah well, thought Aizawa, he was probably just on a bathroombreak or something. He turned his head and tried to focus on the screen that light and L and yagami were currently watvhing carefully, but he had other things on his mind. He has for a wile, actaully, and the only other person who knew about them was Matsuda, and maybe L could have guessed, but just didnt seem to care.

His wife had taken his daughter with her and left him, even though he left the task force for her in the first place. He was fairly depressed for a good two weeks or so, but Matsuda had been the one to force him out of his house and come along with him to a few late night bars in town.

It was fun, and during those few days, even Aizawa couldnt help but to laugh sometimes. It was so nice that Matsuda continued to try and cheer him up throughout this whole 'kira' and the 'divorce' thing...He never really did give that guy enough credit.

He glanced back and focused as Soichiro pointed out some more data that the three genius' have gathered. Everyone else was average, and below that was misa amane, and---

*SLAM!* "**TOTO MATSUI IS HEEEERRRREEEE~~~!!!!!"****  
**

Aizawa (and practically everyone except L) sweatdropped as they looked over to see Matsuda, clearly stumbling over his own feet as he came into the room. Aizawa wondered how he managed to get in looking like that. Aizawa could faintly hear L asking this same question to watari, who muttered back something or other like 'i thought he was beaten up'.

Just then Matsuda stumbled and tripped right over the small coffee table with a crash,"ugh..yeah, thats how he's been getting beaten up all night",grumbled Aizawa, while L said calmly,"we should send him home immediatly before he breaks somethi-"

practically barked at Matsuda , yelling as he asked _why _Matsuda apparantly thought it was a good idea to show up to work drunk and was about to walk over to him, when Aizawa put out his arm out in front of him.  
"I got it, I got it..",aizawa looked in between the three, and nodded. They looked back at Matsuda one more time before they sighed and returned back to whatever the Hell they were talking bout beforehand. He walked over to where Matsuda was currently layed, not looking like thay were making any plans to get up off the floor. Aizawa sighed, leaning downwards and hooking his arms around the younger mans shoulders to try and get him to stand up on his own, with no prevail.

Matsuda just found his lack of ability to stand up hilarious, and sniggered, and would have collapsed again, if his arm wasnt draped across Aizawa's shoulders at the time.

Aizawa groaned at the strong scent of alchohol coming from Matsuda's clothing, and at how stupid he was being at the moment. He led him out of the main art of the task force, and heard misa start giggling as the doors closed,"kyaaa! Dont hit me, Aizawa-chaaan~!",he mock screamed as they walked further down the hallway, and couldnt resist laughing again as he hugged him closer.

"what?-will you shut the hell up?!",Aizawa repremanded , pushing them away from him, but still keeping their arm on their shoulder so that they wouldnt fall over. Matsuda just continued sniggering, pretty much the whole way out of the building and to Aizawa's car.

As Aizawa started the car up, matsuda buckled up clumsily, missing the buckle more than a few times, nd then had fun trying to figure out what button was which, and then flicked on the radio.

Everything was fine until a fast-paced drumming started on the speakers, and Aizawa widened his eyes as matsuda screamed,"**CALL ME~!!!!! zOMG! I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!**"

After he regained control of the car, ignoring the blaring honking sound of the car behind him, he scowled. Matsuda was singing to his right in the passanger seat, oblivious to the almost crash that just occured.

"CALLME! call me- MY LOoOoOve, CALL ME, CALL ME,call me~ ANYTIME!!!!!~",matsuda sang horribly, dancing around in his seat. Aizawa was amazed a grown man could be happily singing to this like Matsuda was doing now. "Ugh, shut up matsuda!",he turned off the radio, and Matsuda pouted, leaning over and getting _way, way,_ too close in Aizawa's personal space,"please..?",he asked, somehow able to pull off the puppy-dog look, even in his drunken stupor.

"hell no",Aizawa stated firmly, trying to ignore them, but that was pretty hard to do when they were only an inch away from his face. Matsuda repeated,"awww~ Aizawa~ I just wanna listen to it! I promise not to sing!",he was going to reach over and flick the radio back on, but just then Aizawa had to swerve out of the way of the car that had just been honking at them only a few short minutes ago,"DAMN--"

Aizawa _would_ have pursuited the car that had made him sweve, if not for Matsuda accidentally falling over and his hand slipping down Aizawa's thigh to catch himself, and his hand rubbing a _little_ too close. Aizawa gasped at the feeling and Matsuda realized his mistake and quickly sat back down properly in his seat,"gah! Whoopssie!",he blushed, looking away.

if he hadnt known better, Aizawa woud have thought that bastard was _smiling._

After only a few seconds of quietness, the radio was turned back on, and Matsuda cheered, and Aizawa sighed. At least it was batter than awkward silence, or Matsuda laughing his ass off over nothing."wait, your house was on the next block, wasn't it?",he asked over their singing. "aya!",Matsuda nodded

Soon they were pulled up into the younger officers driveway, and Aizawa sat in the car, wondering if the idiot needed help trying to get the key into the lock. And, to his annoument, he did. "hahahaha, Aizawaaa~",they laughed from the porch,"the lock keeps on moving~",he tried a couple more jabs at the metal circle before Aizawa had to get out of the car and with a sigh, take the keys out of matsuda's hands and open the door for him.

"Yay~! I didnt get locked out of my house again!",he cheered happily, running into the house. Aizawa blinked,"This has happened to you before...?" he asked.

Matsuda shook his head, still grinning,"nah, but i once spent five minutes figuring out which key was which. Made me almost late for work one time..",he laughed loudly. Aizawa just shook his head in disbelievement, and raised a hand to his face, slapping it against his forhead.

"Hey, Aizu-chan....",Matsuda smirked, his voice sounding almost like a little kids does when theyre doing something they know is bad. Aizawa opened his eyes, a little confused at the nickname he was just given,"huh?",he asked, nd then was suprised to find that Matsuda was standing right in front of him.

Matsuda smiled,"aren't you going to punish me..?",he asked,"yell at me for being bad.?",he asked, not even trying to cover up his laughter anymore.

Aizawa felt weird enough as it was, and knew that it might have been just a side-effect of the drinks, but he couldnt help the reddening of his face as Matsuda's words were laced with such strong innuendo."eh--What?!",he asked, taking two steps back and bumping into the wall.

"You heard me~",the younger detective responded, walking closer and closing the space in between them.

Aizawa widened his eyes in suprise, blushing at what Mtsuda was saying. He didnt know what t do- or even what he _wanted_ to to- before he yelled out,"Matsuda! Stop messing around! There are more important things to be doin--"

he stopped as he felt somthing on his lips. Something soft. Something wet. He felt his eyes close involentarily as he reaslized that it felt..._good_...

Aizawa made a low sound as he felt the other lightly lick at their lips, as if begging for permission to be let in...How could you say no to that..?

As the younger of the two pressed their mouth deeper into the kiss, Aizawa couldn't believe what was going on. He lightly bit their tounge, earning a slight moan from Matsuda, and Aizawa faintly thought that he _liked_ that sound. He wanted to make them make that sound again. he also realised that _he_ was the one against the wall. What the hell kind of topsy-turvey world was it when _Matsuda_ was the one in control?

He made another low noise as he gripped Matsuda's shirt, and turned both of them so that Matsuda was now pressed against the wall instead. At the same time, he lightly bit their lip, and _yes! _they made the same exact needy sound that they had made previously.

Matsuda swept his tounge across theirs, and not to be outdone, Aizawa did the same back, faintly aware that they were both sliding downwards to the floor, slowly and more slowly, and eventaully Matsuda was on his back, and Aizawa was on top of him.

Aizawa had to stop and break the kiss in order to breathe, but before he came to his senses, he felt hands in his hair and a bite on his neck. "eugh.....",he made an odd noise as he felt the bite marks sinking into his neck, and slowly, Matsuda's hands slunk down from Aizawa's hair, and to his shoulders, until stopping at their chest, and tried in vain to take Aizawa's jacket off of him by himself.

Aizawa's face nudged Matsuda away from his neck, both of their breathe hurried and harsh as he swept Matsuda's lips onto his own again, and then whispered into his ear,"You. First." and had continued their kiss, each mouth battling for dominance, with Matsuda seeming to be losing by a landslide.

Aizawa's hands crept downwards, one rubbing at the base of Matsuda's neck, and the other going further down until he reached the sleeve of their jacket, and tilted Matsuda onto him so that he could easily fling off their shirt as well without much fuss. It was just as easy when Matsuda took off his clothing as well, but with Aizawa grabbing Matsuda's red tie from his suit, and undoing it so that he could use it more productivly..

As Aizawa set Matsuda back on the floor again, he closed their lips together, and now slowing down considerably, into more of a passionate, sweet, kiss than the previously aggressive one. He couldnt resist a small smile as he wrapped the tie around Matsuda's wrists, and securely fastened it. Matsuda seemed to like that, because he made a noise as if in agreement.

He still had one hand on the back of their neck as he stradled his legs, still managing to keep their kiss in contact as he thought,'_should i really be doing this..?', a_nd the second he wondered this, the man underneath him let out a happy, but short moan as they kissed, and Aizawa smirked against their lips._'of coarse I should....where else would I rather be..?_',he thought.

He realized Matsuda was more than just his _'stupid coworker friend'_.----..he was way much more than that. Maybe the only reason he couldnt see it before was because he was so preoccupied in everything else that was going on at the time, and couldn't even see that the one who probably cared the most about him was always with him at work, during breaks, and sometimes even after work, if Aizawa was having another crappy day.--- He was his _'stupid best friend'_, ......'_well_', he thought, _'even more than __that__.....'__  
_  
Matsuda suddenly gripped Aizawa's shoulders in heat, shaking him back into the present, and Aizawa smiled again, his hand trailing down their stomache, and slowly to their hip, and then slyly fiddling around with their waistband. Matsuda squirmed underneath him, making a low moan, and Aizawa took that opportunity and quickly flipped him over, their heat-reddened face against the smooth tiles of his home. Aizawa leaned forward and tried to kiss Matsuda as he slowly pulled his boxers off of him as well. "ai-ah-..aizawa....",Matsuda managed to say, and then breathed," Let me see your hand..."

Aizawa, almost unsure of what he was doing, put his unused hand in front of the uke's face and closed his eyes as they suddenly started licking their fingers and dragging his tounge up and down their fingers, until dragging them into his mouth fully. Aizawa pulled his hand away in understanding and then lowered his hand to Matsuda's enterance, making them shudder and let out yet another of those sounds...

He forced one finger in, and Matsuda looked like he was struggling to not yelp out, but before he could say anything, Aizawa moved onto two. Matsuda made a needy groan, and started moving back and forth already, before Aizawa could start, and then Aizawa bit their neck softly and calmly muttered 'shhh' before inserting 3 of his digits, making matsuda moan strongly into the floor after they hit his prostate once more.

After that, Aizawa put his hands on either side of them, his front pressed against their back as he slowly pressed himself in, little by little, not wanting to hurt them. "graaah..",Matsuda's face was red as he let out a groan that sounded throught the whole room. Aizawa growled in pleasure at the sensation, and he slammed forward, making Matsuda yelp out again, and then Aizawa repeated the process until ,matsuda seemd almost used to it.

"Ngh..", The younger officer bucked his hips as he felt a spasm of pain mixed with pleasure, and grasped desperatly at the floor, as if trying to hold onto something. "unh...mnh...mhn..uh~....nuh...." That was when Aizawa quickly grabbed at Matsuda's front and started pumping with his hand in the same rhythem as he was pressing forward. Matsuda then let out a loud moan, and pressed his face onto the floor again, feeling pure bliss at the touch.

Matsuda's yelps started turning into short screams as he said Aizawa's name, or at least tried to, as they rocked in the same motion together in Matsuda's living room, both in a heap on the foor. Aizawa still couldnt believe what was happening, but he franly didnt care. Matsuda seemed to like it as well, and, Aizawa thought faintly as he pressed into him in quicker succesion, I always knew how he felt...And how I feel...

He shut his eyes tight, and then felt Aizawa stiffen inside him, and could tell that Aizawa was soon going to be finished.

"ahh...Aiza-....",he said, his pleading voice trying to speak correctly, but his mind couldnt seem to work right as he writhed underneath Aizawa, his back arching, and instead he ended up moaning and making that sound again.

Aizawa grunted and continued to move his hand on Matsuda, enjoying it as they let out those noises of wanting more. He leaned forward and then whispered urgenty into their ear,"I...._nngh_....I..love you",and then Matsuda gasped as he felt them come inside of him, before seconds later, feeling them pull out, and he came as well, both their breathe harsh and quick.

Matsuda would have fell ver, momentarily feeling cold before he felt those hands wrap around him, pulling him closer to the other as they both layed on the floor, Matsuda finding himself nuzzling up to them as they remembered, slowly and calmly untieing Matsuda's tie off of their wrists, which after were wrapped around their neck, holding them closer as their lips met again in a tired but sweet kiss before he fell asleep in his arms..

Needless to say, when Aizawa arrived LATE that afternoon, he was greeted with comments and questions he would rather not have to do with..

**  
****(A/N:haha, yes! finally a aizumatsu fanfic ^^ I can never find any of these..lol****  
****yes, i had to put Aizawa through some embarrasment! its more fun that way xD)**


End file.
